


His name is Dan

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Phil asks his dad about liking someone younger than himself.





	His name is Dan

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something I whipped up after a conversation my sister and my dad had today

Falling in love with your best friend is weird. Especially when they’re younger than you and live halfway across the country. Phil battled his inner thoughts every day when he looked at Dan on Skype, he couldn’t stop thinking about how cute he was when he focused on something or that cute little mole by his top lip and how nice it would be to kiss him. He was falling head over heels in love with Dan and he didn’t know how to stop. 

But part of him felt wrong, he didn’t know what to do or how to approach liking an 18-year-old boy on the internet. But he did know he could talk to his dad whenever a problem like this arose. 

Phil walked down the stairs to go and see him, where he always was. His dad was sat in the living room, feet up in his lazy boy mindlessly watching some day time game show. He sat beside him on the couch, pretending to watch the show but really he was wondering how to start the conversation. He knew that his dad knew something was up, he kept looking over at Phil waiting for him to start the conversation but not talking. 

Finally, “hey dad.” he started. “How old were you and mom when you got together?” he asked. 

“I was 24 and she was 18,” he said with a smile on his face. “Why?” 

He took a deep breath. “I like someone who is 18 and it feels a bit weird to me seeing as I’m 22 and done with uni and everything.”

“Phil,” he said softly, getting into that “dad” voice the Phil knew oh so well. “It’s okay to be in a different stage of life than someone you’re dating. I’m sure she’s nice and mature if you’re interested in her. Your mother and I were in two very different stages of life when we got together, she was in uni and I was working already and running my own business.” 

Phil heard it. 

“She.” 

He didn’t know how to correct him, to remind him he liked boys and that it wasn’t a phase still. So he didn’t. “Yeah, Dan’s taking a year out to work and make money but he might come and visit when you and mum go away to Florida.” he informed him, “if that’s okay..” he added. 

“Oh,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, I just said she because I’m so used to talking to Martyn about girls, I applied the same thinking.” his father apologized, very genuinely. 

“It’s okay, honestly, it’s weird for me still admitting that I do like boys I don’t expect for it to stick till I find someone,” Phil explained.

His dad nodded and hummed in agreement, “do you think this Dan could be that someone?” 

Phil smiled, “yeah,” he could feel his cheeks burning. “I really like him.” 

“Go on, tell me about this Dan.” 

Phil smiled, wide. “He lives in Wokingham, so like pretty far away and he’s really smart. He wants to be a lawyer but I’m influencing him to make a youtube channel. He’s really charismatic and just like one of those people who everyone loves and he makes me really happy.” 

His dad smiled right back, “sounds like a good kid.” 

“I really like him,” he said, his voice was timid and quiet.

His dad reached out a hand, placing it on Phil’s knee. “I’m sure he likes you too if he’s spending this much time talking to you and you think about him like this, then I bet you any money he likes you back.” 

“You think?” 

“Phil,” his dad raised an eyebrow, “have you seen yourself? You’re a Lester, all the Men will love you.” 

He couldn’t hold in his laughter, it made him really happy hearing his dad say that. Knowing liking men was his thing while also boosting his confidence. 

“Thanks, dad,” he said softly. 

“I’m always here for you boy.”

He put his hand on top of his dad’s, “well, Dan gets home from work soon so we’re going to Skype.” he announced, “oh and can he stay with me while you’re away?”

“I don't see why not, you’re just friends right now anyway.” he winked. 

“Ew bye,” he said getting up with a smile. 

“Love you Phil. “ his dad called after him.

“Love you too!” he called back. 

 

They had been on Skype an hour or so, Phil was still giddy from his chat with his dad and even Dan had noticed a difference. “What is up with you today?” he asked. 

“I made a revelation,” he said with a small smile. 

“Ah, and what’s that?” 

“I like someone,” Phil answered, watching Dan’s face drop.

“Oh.” 

“You’d hate him.” he joked. 

“Probably,” he mumbled. 

“He’s tall, I think, and cute. He has brown hair kinda like mine and he’s really smart. I can stare into his eyes for hours at night. And I love watching his mouth move when he talks. I always think about kissing him.” Dan didn’t look like he was catching on yet. “And his name is Dan.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“If he doesn’t like me back that’s okay too,” he said in a panic.

“He does!” Dan half yelled. “In fact, he told me he dumped his girlfriend for you.”

Phil smiled, he couldn’t stop smiling. “Awesome. I wonder if he can come over the weekend of the 19th.” 

“I think my calendar is free that weekend.” Dan smiled right back. 

“Good.”

“Good.” 

Phil’s cheeks were hurting, “I really like you.” he whispered. 

“I really like you too, like a lot.” 

His dad was right.


End file.
